deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team PINK
"So bite these mother fucking bullets as they leave the chamber!" -Naysa Album, singing to a talent show, the audience clapping afterwards as the staff shakes their heads Background: To be added... Paloma Rosada: Background: Height: 5'1 Weight; 125.3 lbs Age: 17 Hair: Brown. Skin: Lightly tanned. Eyes: Pink. Personality: Charismatic all the time, even in desperate situations. Speed and Leader of Team PINK Powers: * Aura * Semblance: Espadas Oscuras ** Names means "Dark swords" in spanish. ** Summons three large dark (purple and dark pink glowing), thirty foot long swords that hover above the user. ** Can change shape at Paloma's will. * Superhuman strength - Lifted a bus full of potatoes (yes it actually happened) and tossed it a few miles away. * Superhuman durability - Her leg was unhurt from Pascal using his fire-hydrant crushing telekinesis. * Superhuman speed - Dodged lightning. Arsenal: * Enrachado y Letal - A double barreled gatling gun that fires fire dust from the left and ice dust from the right. Can split off to create two same-sized chainsaw swords that cut through some metal with ease. Feats: * Threw a bus full of potatoes miles away. * Still ran on without her leg breaking from Pascal's telekinesis. * Created a vacuum. * Cleared out a clearing full of Chagrin (large spider Grimm) and a Crusher (very large T-Rex Grimm) with her semblance. * Pierced dozens of walls with a bullet from her gatling gun. * Sliced through five one inch sheets of iron in a single blow. Flaws: * Childish. * Self confident. * Not the best at martial arts. Ingram Blüte: Background: * Height: 5'10 * Weight: 180.0 lbs * Age: 17 * Hair: Purple. * Skin: A tiny bit dark. * Eyes: Black. * Personality: Usually quiet so not much is known about how he acts. * Brains of Team PINK Powers: * Aura * Semblance: Nightshade. ** Turns completely undetectable and invisible. ** Lasts about a minute. ** Uses this to analyze his opponents. ** Anything he touches with his hands becomes invisible. * Superhuman strength - Lifted a Atlas Paladin with one arm and chucked it onto its back. * Superhuman durability - Survived being crushed by a shit ton of concrete and got up fine. * Superhuman speed: Is about half as fast as Paloma Arsenal: * Kiss of a Raven - A ten foot long pollaxe that slices through iron and steel like butter. Turns into a sniper rifle that fires for over a mile. Can also turn into two short swords for dual wielding. Feats: * Took down a team in under minute after analyzing them for a while. * Turned a whole building invisible. * Lifted an Atlas Paladin with one arm. * Crushed under a shit ton of concrete with Naysa and walked out okay. * Is roughly half as fast as Paloma. * Sliced through iron and steel like butter. * Fired at a target from over a mile away. Flaws: * Not good against unpredictable opponents. * Can be too over analytic. * Isn't good working with others on a team. Naysa Album Background: * Height: 5'9 * Weight: 139.8 * Age: 17 * Hair: So white it hurts to look at her. * Skin: Pale. * Eyes: White. * Personality: Serious all the damn time. * Well Rounded Member of Team PINK. Powers: * Aura * Semblance: Spotlight. ** Unleashes a rather large flash of white light, blinding everyone who sees it for a few seconds. ** Her team has built an immunity to it. ** Lit up the entirety of Beacon for a full minute before she collapsed. * Superhuman strength - Held off an enraged Ignus with her weapon for a minute while the others thought up a plan. * Superhuman durability - Held off an enraged Ignus with her weapon for a full minute while the others thought up a plan. * Superhuman speed - Ran from Beacon to the shoreline and back to Beacon in a second. Arsenal: * Hummariot - A mechanical chariot pulled by mechanical horses. Comes with a mounted machine gun that fires around two hundred rounds before having to be reloaded. Can turn into a giant three-leg stand crossbow that fires a retractable harpoon. Can also turn into two rather large sickles (about eighteen feet long). Feats: * Held off an enraged Ignus O'Donnel so her team and others could find a way to stop him. * Ran from Beacon to the shoreline and to Beacon again in f. * Rode at hypersonic speeds in her Chariot. * Was crushed in concrete with Ingram and walked out okay. * Stood up to and almost beat Fredrik. * Slices through steel and iron with relative ease. * Crashed straight through a building and walked out okay. Flaws: * Overconfident. * Failed to hold off Ignus for the predestined amount of time. * May or may not blind herself for a a shorter time than the people she does blind. Kegan Dearg: Background: Height: 6'0 Weight: 181.7 Age: 17 Hair: Red. Skin: Light. Eyes: Red. Personality: Hot headed and overly excitable. Brawn of Team PINK. Powers: * Aura * Semblance: Kill It With Fire! ** Literally engulfs himself and whatever his hands touch in fire until he lets go of them. ** Can shoot fire from his hands and feet, even to go as far as to being able to fly with it. ** Depending on what he's feeling, the flame will change color from blue (sadness) green (envy), orange (anger), purple (love), pink (anxiety), yellow (recklessness), or what it mostly is, red (happiness). * Superhuman strength - Destroyed multiple city-blocks with relative ease. * Superhuman durability - Survived being stabbed, shot, and beat up on all at once. * Superhuman speed - Outsped a Nevermore. Arsenal: * Ifreann Dóiteáins - Two large broadsword with Desert Eagles at where the hilt and the sword connects. Can light blue with fire that "efficiently cuts through things easier". Feats: * Lifted a tank and slammed it on the ground, flattening it. * Survived being shot, stabbed, and beat up all at once with no negative side effects. * Outsped a Nevermore. * Melted Titanium by merely touching it. * Incinerated a large pool with his flames during the Vytal Tournament. * Defeated Meriska in combat. Flaws: * Has limits to his semblance. * Isn't all that fast compared to others. * Fights with little knowledge of martial arts. Trivia: * Team name "PINK" is obviously pronounced "Pink". * Each member's name refers to a certain flowers. ** Paloma Rosado's name means Beautiful Pink. Paloma is spanish for Dove, as such, this is a reference to the Dove Orchid. *** Furthermore, she is based off of the fairy tale "Alice in Wonderland" as some features of her appearance references the main character Alice. ** Ingram Blüte's name means Raven Flower. This is a reference to a Black Rose. *** Furthermore, he is based off of the Ugly Duckling due to his backstory, which if oyu read the battle royale, you'd know that he was born of Grimm. ** Naysa Album's name means Miracle of God White. Along with the biblical meaning in her name, the flower she's based off of is Adam's Needle. *** Furthermore, due to her white, pale, and shining appearance and is referenced as "Princess", she is based off of Cinderella. ** Kegan Dearg's name means Fiery Red. This is a reference to the flower Cyclamen. *** Furthermore, due to his handsome appearance and big ego, he is based off of Prince Charming. ** Additionally, their team colors in order are Pink, Black, White, and Red. * Originally, they were going to be the children of certain characters in the current series "AQUA". ** Although, Paloma Rosado was going to be Jane Rose, a child from Chatzy. * This is LakuitaBro01.2's first team to fully follow the RWBY "Color code". Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Original Characters Category:Teams Category:Heroes/Heroines